


Watching Play

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Massage, Tickling, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Owen had never thought he would enjoy watching Jack and Ianto's games, but he did, that didn't mean he wanted to stick around to play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my smut/kink bingo card at 1-million-words using the prompts - tickling, erotic massage and watching/voyeurism.

Owen had never considered himself a voyeur before today, but that was what he must be, considering the fact that he hadn’t moved from the spot he was rooted in since he had seen the first glimpse of skin. He had returned to work to grab something from his desk and had been going to duck into the autopsy bay quickly to check on something when he had seen them. He had been sure that Jack and Ianto would be in Jack’s office or quarters, or down in the archives, not in his domain. He supposed he could justify his watching to himself as trying to make sure they didn’t defile his space too much with their acts.

He would perhaps have understood his voyeurism more if they were being really overtly sexual, but although they were both naked sexual completion seemed as though it was not the main goal for them. Ianto was spread out on Owen’s table and Jack was giving him the most erotic massage that Owen had ever witnessed, and he had visited many massage parlours over the years. Ianto looked as though he was almost boneless, just floating on a wave of pleasure sinking throughout his whole body.

In contrast to Ianto’s almost limp body Jack was anything but limp as he knelt over Ianto. Owen started to stroke himself through his jeans as it looked as though Jack was about to prepare Ianto to take him into his body. What happened next was unexpected and completely through him for a loop. Jack reached forward and began to tickle Ianto who let out a squeal and tried to almost wriggle off the table. Jack grabbed him by the waist though pulling him up so that he was positioned over his shaft and allowed him to squirm to his heart’s content, Jack just enjoying the friction.

Owen knew he was caught when he heard Jack admonish Ianto for still trying to escape, “You promised I could tickle you if Owen touched himself.”

Walking into his domain Owen took in the sight of his colleague squirming over their bosses shaft, the flush that was covering Ianto’s skin and just smirked, “I can appreciate the male body as much as anyone.” He then opened the fridge to check on the sample he’d place in their earlier before making a hasty retreat from the Hub, not wanting to be pulled into whatever games the two men were playing.


End file.
